Punto de Ebullición
by OnceUponAPunk
Summary: Integra ha puesto los ojos y sus sentimientos en una bella, inteligente y misteriosa empresaria pero Alucard también siente deseos por ella. Advertencias: Femslash
1. Conociendo Aliados

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen al creador del manga, a excepción de los personajes creados por mi, historia sin fines de lucro, etc., etc., ya saben todo eso.

**Punto de E****bullición.**

**Capítulo I – Conociendo**** Aliados.**

Integra disfrutaba de uno de sus exquisitamente finos cigarrillos cuando Alucard hizo su ya muy acostumbrada lúgubre aparición.

"¿Se te perdió algo?"

"Te auguro una linda mañana, con semejante visita quién no la tendría"

"¿De qué hablas?"

Sin agregar ningún otro comentario, Alucard desapareció entre las sombras, a Integra no le dio oportunidad de alegar puesto que Walter hizo acto de presencia.

"Muy buenos días, Sir Integra, le anuncio que los objetivos han sido silenciados, todo está bajo control"

"Excelente, así es como debe de ser… el fracaso no es una opción" Integra sonrió ampliamente, satisfecha por el resultado y apagó su cigarrillo.

"Así es, no se preocupe por nada, yo mismo me encargo de que todo salga a la perfección"

Dejó su silla para levantarse y asomarse por la ventana, a lo lejos pudo ver a un grupo de personas charlando, entre ellas una joven como de unos 23 años, apenas unos centímetros más alta que ella, de cabello negro y lacio, portaba una elegante vestimenta y unos lentes igual de oscuros que su ropa.

" Walter, quién es la muchacha que parlotea muy alegremente con esos inútiles?"

"Bueno, esa de allá es la Srita. Violeta Vintage, una de las más grandes y poderosas empresarias en la industria de armas"

"¿Es dueña de una empresa de armas? Interesante"

"No solo es la dueña de la empresa, ella fue quien creó cada una de esas armas, diseñó poderosos modelos para distribuirlos en las diferentes asociaciones dedicadas a la eliminación de monstruos"

"¿Hemos recibido armas de su empresa?" Integra analizaba con la mirada cada centímetro de la joven que se encontraba del otro lado de la ventana.

"Efectivamente mi señora, a eso vino, a dejar un cargamento"

"Quiero un cargamento nuevo, y quiero que me las traiga personalmente"

"Como usted desee. ¿La puedo ayudar en algo más?"

"Es todo, Walter, puedes retirarte"

Walter hizo una reverencia y con la misma se retiró de la oficina. Pocos segundos pasaron para que Alucard hiciera una segunda aparición ante Integra.

"¿Verdad que iniciaste bien el día?"

"La mayoría del tiempo no se de qué hablas"

"La joven, es linda… ¿se presentará mañana aquí de nuevo? Me gustaría echarle un nuevo vistazo" La perversa risa de Alucard inundó la habitación.

"No es de tu incumbencia, márchate ya"

"Muy, muy linda"

"Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, no pienso repetir la orden que ya te di"

Alucard sonreía perversamente y se relamía los labios, sin decir nada más se retiró de la presencia de su ama.


	2. Competencia

**Capítulo II – Competencia.**

El día transcurrió lentamente aburrido, sin noticias ni ataques de gran importancia, lo más aventurero del día fue el robo de un banco y ni siquiera involucraba alguna bestia o monstruo.

Integra se encontraba ya recostada en su cama, era una de esas noches en que podía darse el lujo de descansar pero no podía porque su mente se encontraba bastante ocupada recordando aquella joven que vio a través de la ventana, recordaba sus movimientos, sus gestos, absolutamente cada detalle, se sentía realmente extraña con toda esa clase de pensamientos.

"Que tontería, me siento tan tonta en este instante" murmuró para si misma mientras miraba fijamente el techo. Entre todos los pensamientos, un deje de preocupación o más bien, de nervios, se adueñaban de su estomago, claro, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing jamás admitiría que se trataban de nervios y mucho menos de emoción, emoción por conocer a esa tan atractiva mujer.

Como cada mañana, ya se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio pero Walter no tardó en aparecerse para comunicarle las buenas nuevas.

"Sir Integra, la Srita. Violeta ya está aquí"

El estómago de Integra dio un brinco de emoción y la garganta se le secó, sin embargo ella era muy buena en eso de ocultar emociones, así que con su usual inexpresiva cara, le dio la orden a Walter de hacerla pasar.

"Bienvenida, Srita. Violeta, tome asiento por favor"

"Muchas gracias Sir Integra, es un placer conocerla" la joven le dirigió una sonrisa y ambas se estrecharon la mano, para Integra fue como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese atravesado todo su interior hasta llegar a su columna vertebral.

"No hay que ser tan formales, puede llamarme simplemente Integra"

"Entonces, Integra… puedes llamarme simplemente Violeta" la muchacha le dirigió otra muy amable sonrisa, una sonrisa que Integra ya empezaba a amar.

"Bueno, Violeta, primero que nada muchas gracias por hacer esta entrega personalmente, es todo un placer para mi al fin conocerla"

"No tienes nada que agradecerme, si Sir Integra Hellsing me pidió esta entrega personalmente, cómo podría yo negarme a hacerla"

"Te agradezco este honor… ¿fumas?" Integra le ofreció uno de sus cigarrillos a Violeta y esta aceptó gustosa.

"Nada como un buen cigarrillo, ¿no crees, Integra?" le cuestionó la joven mientras daba una bocanada.

"Sin duda alguna, es un gusto conocer a gente con buenos gustos" la forma en que Violeta pronunció su nombre casi le hacía derretirse de deleite. "Y dime, hace cuánto que te dedicas a esto?"

"Pues desde que mi padre falleció me dejó su empresa, sus conocimientos y sus años de trabajo, desde ese momento me hice responsable de todo esto, además me parece fascinante lo que hago, realmente me gusta"

"Vaya, veo que tenemos cosas en común, mi padre también al fallecer me dejó al mando de esto"

"Perder a un padre es difícil y más aún si te dejo tanto a cargo" la joven terminó su cigarrillo y lo apagó sin dejar de mirar fijamente a los ojos a Integra.

"Es realmente difícil, pero henos aquí, ¿no es así?" Integra se encontraba sonriéndole a la bella empresaria, empezaba a perderse en su miraba, sentía que podía admirar sus ojos verdes todo el día, pero al llegar su cigarro a su final entró en razón al sentir el calor casi quemándole los guantes y lo dejó en el cenicero.

"Así es, tienes toda la razón… henos aquí" Violeta también parecía empezar a embobarse con Sir Integra, desde siempre había deseado conocerla, se sentía fascinada por lo que su padre le había hablado de ella y la realidad superó todos sus elogios fantásticos que le habían narrado acerca de ella.

Tocaron a la puerta y el encanto se rompió, era Walter quien hacia una inoportuna aparición.

"Sir Integra, tenemos un problema y necesitamos que venga un momento"

"Walter, ando ocupada, ¿acaso es algo muy importante, algo que justifique esta interrupción?"

"Si, mi señora, tenemos un ataque y las tropas necesitan órdenes"

"Esta bien, voy en un segundo"

Walter hizo una reverencia y se marchó de la habitación.

"Discúlpame, Violeta, sólo será un momento"

"Oh, no te preocupes Integra, aquí espero"

Integra abandonó la habitación y Alucard apareció frente a Violeta. La joven se asustó al verlo salir de la nada.

"Pero que joven más hermosa"

"¿Q-Quién es usted?"

"¡Ah pero que descortés soy! Mi nombre es Alucard, fiel sirviente de la familia Hellsing y de mi ama Sir Integra"

"¿T-Tu ama?" Violeta seguía algo asustada por la extraña presencia del nosferatu pero empezaba a fijarse en lo bien parecido que resultaba ser.

"Así es. ¿Qué bello nombre posee tan hermoso ser?"

"Oh, disculpa, no te dije mi nombre, soy Violeta, un placer conocerte"

"Sin duda el placer es mío" Alucard sonreía de una manera lujuriosamente atractiva y la mujer dejó la desconfianza aún lado, el extraño placer de lo desconocido se apoderaba de ella pero Integra fue ahora quien acabó con el encanto.

"Alucard, ¿a caso te pedí que vinieras? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No mi ama, disculpe que haya sido tan entrometido"

"Retírate ya"

Alucard sonrío cínicamente y desapareció de la misma forma en que apareció, Violeta se impresionó una vez más por el _truquito_ del vampiro.

"Pero que leal sirviente tienes, Integra, además de ser bien parecido" le dijo entre risillas tontas.

"No podría darte mi opinión sobre su apariencia, siempre lo he visto como mi sirviente" Integra demostraba lo enojada que estaba por la aparición de Alucard y más porque el nosferatu quiso pasarse de coqueto con su invitada, muy cerca de su enojo se encontraba otro sentimiento que jamás admitiría, algo llamado _celos. _El gusto por la joven en Alucard era más que evidente y Violeta no le era indiferente al juzgar por su comentario, eso sólo aumentaba la furia de Integra.

"Eh bueno, creo que mejor me retiro, no quiero causar más problemas"

"¿Problemas? No, para nada, Violeta, no causas problemas. Es grato recibir visitas y más si es sólo para charlar, no suelo recibirlas muy seguido, ya nadie hace eso" le sonrió para no obviar más su enojo.

"Gracias, eres muy amable, pero enserio creo que lo mejor será irme"

"Bueno, pero que te parece que tomemos el Té, hoy, claro, si gustas" la joven Hellsing sentía que el corazón le latía a toda prisa y que en cualquier momento su rostro se bañaría de frío sudor.

"¿Tomar el té? Me encantaría! Realmente sería muy agradable."

"Entonces, ¿nos vemos a la hora del té?" soltó un disimulado suspiro de alivio al escuchar que la respuesta era un Sí.

"Así será, hasta la tarde entonces"

"Hasta la tarde"

Ambas se sonrieron y se despidieron, cuando Violeta abandonó la habitación, Integra tomó asiento y a toda prisa prendió un cigarrillo, realmente lo necesitaba.

Violeta se disponía a abandonar el edificio cuando una sombra se presentó a sus espaldas.

"Creo que ahora ya podremos platicar más a gusto" Alucard se rió estruendosamente y la joven se volteó para mirarlo de frente. El vampiro mantenía su sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a la chica de pies a cabeza.


	3. Tabaco & Té

**Capítulo III –Tabaco & Té.**

23 cadáveres de cigarrillos reposaban en el cenicero, el reloj ya marcaba cuarto para las 5 del pasado meridiano e Integra ya se encontraba más que ansiosa por ver a su nueva _amiga_ Violeta Vintage.

"Walter, prepara el Té y arregla todo perfectamente en el jardín"

"Si mi señora"

Soltó el botón del intercomunicador y se acomodó en su silla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Sólo 15 minutos más" pensó y prendió otro cigarrillo"

Al bajar al jardín se encontró con la hermosa presencia de Violeta, la saludó y se sentó a su lado, Walter se encargó de llenar las tazas de las damas.

"Me alegra mucho que pudieras venir, entiendo que debes estar muy ocupada" sopló con delicadeza el exceso de calor reflejado en el humo y dio un elegante sorbo a su taza.

"Es un placer poder tomar el té con la famosa Sir Integra Hellsing, nada sería suficientemente importante como para no venir"

"Me halagas"

Ambas disfrutaron mucho de la charla y la merienda, así que eso se les hizo una costumbre, era ya de culto religioso el tomar el té juntas todas las tardes sin excepción.

Ya cumplía 1 mes su ritual y esta vez la diferencia fue que terminando su té, subieron a la oficina a charlar de negocios.

"Imagino que necesitaras un cargamento especial esta vez"

"Sí, el problema amenaza con salirse de control, ese grupo de bastardos rebeldes necesitan un buen escarmiento o más bien, de un final, estoy harta de lidiar con tan repugnantes seres"

"Lo entiendo, yo misma me encargaré de que recibas sólo lo mejor, no tienes de que preocuparte" Violeta colocó su mano sobre la de ella e Integra sintió esa descarga eléctrica justo como la que sintió la primera vez que sus manos se estrecharon.

"Y-yo… confío en ti" Lady Hellsing le devolvió la sonrisa y cuando pudo darse cuenta, sus rostros estaban más cerca de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Ambas sentían su aliento mezclarse, ese olor a tabaco y té, simplemente embriagante.

Desde las sombras el nosferatu observaba la acción entre ambas mujeres y lleno de celos hizo que notaran su presencia.

"Ama, me pareció oír que su comandante la necesita" Alucard ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de aparecerse por completo frente a ellas, sólo quería arruinar el momento, sus ojos rojos se apreciaban desde la oscuridad.

"Si me necesitaran ya me hubieran avisado, hazme el favor de retirarte, Alucard" Integra tuvo que separarse de mala gana y muy disimuladamente de Violeta.

"Claro, ama" sus colmillos brillaron y su ama pudo vislumbrar la sonrisa de cinismo que se formó en el rostro del astuto sirviente justo en el momento en que desapareció por completo también pudo notar la mirada lujuriosa de Violeta, esa mirada que ponía cada vez que Alucard se aparecía de esa manera.

"_Maldita sea"_ Integra lanzó una y mil millones de maldiciones en su mente, los celos corrían por sus venas. "Iré a ver si es cierto" dijo intentando no parecer molesta pero no pudo moverse, unos brazos que la rodearon se lo impidieron, su cintura había sido retenida por Violeta y su cabeza yacía en su espalda.

"Mejor quédate" le susurró con dulzura.

"Déjame ir, no lograrás engañarme"

"¿Engañarte¿A qué te refieres?" Violeta quitó la cabeza de la espalda de Integra y la miró confundida pero no liberó su cuerpo.

"No soy tonta, Violeta, puedo notar como te enciendes al tener a Alucard tan de cerca, sé que lo deseas" Integra intento liberarse pero resultó en vano, lo único que logró fue que la joven empresaria la tomara aún más fuerte de la cintura y la pegara más a su cuerpo.

"Alucard me es grato a la vista pero tu me eres grata a la vista, al alma y al corazón" Integra sentía como se le erizaban todos los vellos del cuerpo, anhelaba escuchar algo así de la boca de Violeta desde hace ya 1 mes.

"Pero tu mirada se pierde al ver a Alucard y tragas saliva de los nervios cuando se presenta frente a ti, no dudo que tu mente se llene de pensamientos inapropiados que involucran a Alucard y a ti"

"¿Y crees que no tengo pensamientos así cuando te veo¿Cuando te veo fumando un cigarrillo, cuando tomas el té, cuando te acomodas los lentes y te ajustas la corbata, cuando pronuncias mi nombre y me miras a los ojos?" Violeta rozaba la mejilla y la oreja de Lady Hellsing con sus labios y le susurraba.

"P-Puedo escuchar tu respiración agitada cuando hablas con Alucard" Integra empezaba a delirar de placer, era simplemente sensual lo que le hacía, la estaba haciendo estremecerse.

"¿Y no oyes como los latidos de mi corazón aumentan cuando estoy contigo¿No notas como me muerdo el labio de excitación cada vez que te oigo dar una orden?" Apartó el cabello de Integra y empezó a depositar suaves besos en la blanca tez de su cuello.

Integra presionó el intercomunicador. "Walter, encárgate absolutamente de todo, hoy no estoy disponible para nada ni nadie, si el mundo amenaza con destruirse busca como solucionarlo pero no me llames"

"Como usted ordene mi lady"

Violeta la mantenía fuertemente abrazada de la cintura y besaba cada centímetro de su rostro. Sir Integra se aferraba fuertemente a la madera de su escritorio y suspiraba con deleite, sentía como poco a poco, caricia con caricia y beso tras beso, llegaba a su punto de ebullición.

Unos ojos rojos aparecieron pero esta vez no interrumpieron, simplemente observaban a los amantes en la oscuridad para luego desaparecer una vez más.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno pues espero que les esté gustando la historia, todavia le faltan capitulillos porque obveamente Alucard no se quedará de brazos cruzados hahaha les agradezco a todos los que dejan reviews (:**


	4. Ventajas & Secretos

**Capítulo IV –**** Ventajas y Secretos.**

Violeta recorría con suaves besos el cuello de Integra ambas ya se encontraban en el diván de la oficina; Violeta colocada cuidadosamente sobre Lady Hellsing.

"Oh Violeta" suspiraba con deleite.

"Oh mi dulce Integra, eres tan irresistible" era notorio el afán de Violeta por concentrarse religiosamente en el cuello de Integra, lo lamía y relamía una y otra vez sin detenerse. "Eres todo un manjar"

"Tómame… te lo suplico, no puedo reprimir más esta lujuria que empieza a quemarme el interior" Integra la miró suplicante a los ojos.

"Toma mi virginidad" un susurro acompañado por una sonrisa realmente lujuriosa que se dibujó en sus labios.

Violeta se mostró sorprendida y a la vez sintió como su excitación iba en aumento al oír a su amante pronunciar esas palabras. Sus finos dedos recorrieron el rostro de Integra.

"No sería digna de tomar tan preciado regalo, no lo puedo aceptar"

"¿A qué te refieres? Te digo que me tomes, nada me haría más feliz" Integra tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Violeta y la besó apasionadamente.

Violeta se separó suavemente de ella al cabo de unos segundos. "Eres todo un deleite para mi y en tan poco tiempo descubrí que ya te deseo para siempre en mi vida pero… no puedo tomarte"

Integra se incorporó y se acercó al escritorio por un cigarrillo. "Te dedicaste a seducirme todo este tiempo, bajé la guardia para dejarte entrar en mi vida, me excitas y luego me dices ¿que no puedes tomarme? Simplemente estúpido"

"Tu no entiendes Integra, es algo más complicado que el sólo hecho de negarme"

"Me rechazas, eso es todo lo que hay que entender" el tono de voz de Integra iba en aumento.

"Deseo tomarte, enserio lo deseo" Violeta se acercó a Integra para tomarla de las manos pero esta se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda"

"Largo…"

"Pero…"

"He dicho, ¡LARGO!"

Violeta asintió y se acercó a la puerta.

"Enserio te deseo en mi vida… Integra Hellsing"

Integra no respondió, sólo se limitó a fumar su cigarrillo; Violeta entendió la indirecta y se marchó.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Violeta regresó pero al caminar por el corredor la primera persona con la que se encontró fue con Alucard.

Este con una gran sonrisa se acercó a ella.

"Muy buenos días, Srita. Vintage"

"Sabes que no son buenos Alucard"

"Oh vamos ¿por qué esa cara larga?"

"Anoche, estuviste observando, no te hagas al tonto" Violeta lo miraba con enojo pero el Nosferatu sólo sonreía.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas engañar a mi ama? ¿Hasta que se de cuenta? De hecho no sé cómo es que no se ha dado cuenta que eres…

"Basta, no lo digas"

"Una criatura infernal"

Violeta apretó la mano en un puño y unos colmillos salieron a relucir "Te he dicho que te calles, tonto vampiro"

"Wa hahahaha hasta que al fin logré sacarte de quicio"

"Eres un idiota, sabes que yo no soy igual a los demás, ni como tu ni como nadie, tan sólo un experimento… sé que lo sabes, sé que lo puedes sentir"

"Un bello híbrido, humanidad y vampirismo, la mezcla perfecta entre mi mundo y el de ellos" Alucard acarició el rostro de violeta mientras le sonreía

"Soy un monstruo con sentimientos, nada más"

"Ah los sentimientos, que error de la ciencia causaron en ti" el Nosferatu se relamió los labios y se puso detrás de ella. "Pero al fin y al cabo eres una criatura del infierno, justo como yo" le susurró y Violeta lo encaró.

"No soy una criatura del infierno… tan sólo un error humano" agachó la cabeza.

"Bebe su dulce y virgen sangre y la tendrás atada a ti por siempre"

"¡Yo jamás dañaría a Integra!" lo miró a los ojos totalmente enfurecida

"No le harás daño, sólo la harás esclava de la oscuridad hahahaha"

"Ella no merece ser la misma clase de monstruo"

"Pero tampoco aceptaría a un monstruo como pareja… ¿verdad?" Alucard se acercó una vez más a ella y la tomó de la quijada. "Mereces estar con alguien como tu, una criatura como… yo" El rostro del nosferatu se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de los labios de la joven Vintage.

"Si esa es tu manera de pedir disculpa, entérate de una vez que no pienso aceptarlas" a sus espaldas se encontraba Sir integra, con los brazos en jarra y mirándolos con recelo.

"¡Integra! No es eso…"

"¿No es qué? ¿Que no estabas a punto de besuquearte con mi esclavo?"

Alucard simplemente miró deleitado la escena y desapareció dejando a las dos mujeres discutir.

"¡No iba a besarlo!" Violeta tomó del brazo a Lady Hellsing para evitar que se fuera pero esta inmediatamente se separó de ella.

"No te atrevas a llamarme mentirosa, perfectamente pude observar como tus labios…" No pudo terminar de articular las palabras debido a que los labios de Violeta sellaron los suyos. Un suave beso lleno de pasión. Violeta introdujo lentamente su lengua para danzar con la de Integra pero a los pocos segundos se separaron.

"No voy a caer en tu juego"

"No es un juego… Integra, hay algo que debes saber…"

Integra miró directamente a los ojos a Violeta y al notar el cariño que irradiaban, la dejó hablar.

"Te escucho…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno no es mucho pero algo es algo xD espero poder continuar escribiendo, disculpen si se les suenan algo OOC los personajes pero estoy intentando manipularlos para que hagan lo que yo quiera hahaha aunque no quiero que se alejen tanto de su personalidad que por cierto es la del manga la que me gusta =) bueno, saludos y dejen reviews ! n_n


	5. Disculpa Aceptada

**Pues primero que nada gracias a quien ha leído y comentado, segundo FELIZ NAVIDAD! y pues gracias a la _champagne_ y a las divinas musas de las artes por inspirarme a seguir escribiendo xD**

**Capítulo V**** - Disculpa Aceptada.**

Violeta permaneció en silencio por un largo rato hasta que la voz de Integra la hizo regresar a la tierra.

"He dicho que te escucho… ¿Qué tengo que saber?" Integra la miraba algo fastidiada y aún con un deje de enojo aunque en el fondo sintiera que no podía enojarse con ella.

"Yo…" Violeta tomó aire para armarse de valor "Yo… te amo, Integra Hellsing, estoy locamente enamorada de ti y ya no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti" las palabras de la joven Vintage eran pura verdad pero no se reunió suficiente valor como para sincerarse por completo y confesarle a su amada el tipo de criatura que era.

"Te suplico me perdones, haré lo que sea pero acéptame de vuelta en tu vida" Violeta se arrodilló a los pies de Lady Hellsing y tomó una de sus manos, la cual, llenó de besos.

"Por favor… sin ti estoy incompleta" la joven empresaria la miró a los ojos.

Integra se encontraba totalmente petrificada ante tanta devoción amorosa, simplemente no encontraba palabras para responderle.

"N-No sé que decir" titubeó.

"Sólo di que me darás otra oportunidad… que me dejarás estar contigo" Integra la ayudó a ponerse de pie, la quería tanto que jamás le negaría su perdón. "Te quiero en mi vida Violeta, de aquí hasta al final de ella" acarició suavemente la mejilla de su amada.

El momento más dulce en la vida de Integra Hellsing fue interrumpido por su fiel mayordomo.

"Sir Integra, las tropas están de vuelta y Seras está lista para rendirle su informe"

"Excelente, Walter, dile que la veo en mi oficina"

"Claro que sí, mi señora" el mayordomo hizo su usual reverencia y se marchó.

"¿Quieres que te vea más al rato?" preguntó Violeta "No quiero interrumpir tus asuntos"

"Ahora mis asuntos son tus asuntos, así que vendrás conmigo" Integra se acercó al rostro de la Violeta y rozó cariñosamente su nariz con la de ella, jamás nadie hubiera imaginado lo melosa que podría llegar a ser Sir Integra Hellsing cuando está enamorada, de hecho, jamás nadie la imaginó enamorada, quizás… ni ella misma se imaginó enamorada.

La ojiverde se encontraba totalmente en las nubes al sentir a Integra tan suya, tan entregada y tan enamorada.

"Genial, porque no tenía ganas de separarme de ti" le susurró al mismo tiempo que chupaba suavemente su labio superior. Integra sólo atinó a estremecerse y sonreír.

"No me provoques si no piensas luego corresponderme" dijo en un tono suave pero seductor.

"No cometo el mismo error dos veces" sonrió Violeta.

"Entonces ya te imaginaras que deseo justo después de terminar con mis asuntos" el tono de voz de Integra sólo provocaba que Violeta quisiera tomarla en ese mismo instante, en ese mismo lugar… pero no sin antes de decirle lo que debía, así que mentalmente se hizo la promesa de contarle la verdad a Integra esa misma noche.

"Y te complaceré… pero antes debemos charlar"

"¿charlar? ¿sobre qué?" Lady Hellsing la miró extrañada

"Ya será luego amor mío… ¿No Seras te anda esperando en tu oficina?"

"Es verdad, vamos pues y charlamos luego" Integra sonrió complacida, besó la mejilla de su amada y la tomó de la mano, juntas se fueron así hasta la oficina.

"Pero al fin y al cabo no eran más que una bola de tontos y ¡PAFF! Los hicimos trizas ¿Verdad maestro?" Seras rendía su informe acompañándolo de un montón de señas y ademanes exagerados de cómo exactamente habían acabado con el enemigo.

"¡Ha! Sí, fue más que fácil, no eran más que comida para perros"

"Misión cumplida ama" Seras le sonreía a su ama y Alucard igual.

"Me parece perfecto, buen trabajo" Integra fumaba su caro cigarrillo y Violeta se encontraba sentada justo a su lado derecho.

"Entonces las armas resultaron a la perfección" Integra miró a Violeta y colocó su mano sobre la de ella sonriéndole.

"¡Oh si, señora, Walter y la Srita. Violeta lograron las mejores armas!" Dijo Seras mientras que Alucard no dejaba de sonreír pero tampoco hablaba mucho al respecto, sólo se dedicaba a mirar el comportamiento de las damas.

"Me complace oír eso, gracias por el informe, pueden retirarse"

"Si mi ama" Seras sonreía y se llevó la mano a la frente en saludo militar para luego retirarse.

"_Tenemos que hablar"_los pensamientos de Violeta se vieron interferidos por la telepatía de Alucard.

"_No tenemos nada que hablar"_

"_Hasta cuándo piensas engañar a mi ama"_

"_Yo hablaré con ella en su momento, no es tu incumbencia"_

"_Si no se lo dices, entonces yo lo haré"_

Mientras tanto, las acciones no correspondían con los pensamientos de ambos. Alucard hacía su reverencia ante su ama y se esfumó, mientras que Violeta permanecía al lado de Integra sin inmutarse.

"¡NOO!" Violeta se puso violentamente de pie y le gritó a Alucard quien ya había dejado la habitación. Integra la miró asustada y se acercó a ella.

"¿Qué sucede, amor?" Violeta miró a Integra y reaccionó.

"N-No es nada… debo salir un momento, ahora regreso"

Al salir se encontró con Alucard y lo arrastró a otro lado para gritarle.

"¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿No ves que estoy enamorada de Integra? Déjame en paz con ella" Violeta estaba furiosa y sus colmillos lo demostraban.

"Hahahaha ¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero? ¿Estás dispuesta a pagar el precio?"

"Con tal de que nos dejes ser felices, lo que sea" gruñó.

Alucard hizo lucir sus colmillos y se acercó muy rápidamente a su cuello pero sólo lo lamió "se mía esta noche" le susurró.

"¿E-Esta noche?"

"Sólo esta noche… Y no diré nada... porque aunque hables con ella, ya encontraré algo para convencerte de que seas mía"

"Eso es un vil chantaje" Violeta se alejó del Nosferatu y lo miró con rabia.

"Te quiero poseer y nada me lo impedirá... tu decides si a las buenas o a las malas" el vampiro sonrió ampliamente al sentirla acorralada con tal declaración.

"¿Es todo lo que pides?"

"Sólo eso... una vez... nada más"

Alucard rió estruendosamente ante la mirada de cólera de Violeta, la jóven empresaria apretó su puño hasta hacerlo sangrar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Violeta sederá ante Alucard? ¿Será capaz de entregarse con tal de estar al lado de Integra sin molestias? Ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo ! Reviews porfavor n_n  
**


End file.
